The present invention concerns a band-shaped strap, in particular, a watch strap, comprising at a first end a first strand provided with a buckle and tongue, and at a second end, a second strand with holes passing through its thickness to be attached in a removable manner to the first strand by engaging in the buckle, each strand being formed of a flexible continuous band, the buckle including two lateral branches each provided with a hole, a removable transverse bar whose ends are arranged to engage in holes in the branches, and a tongue having an eyelet part rotatably engaged on said bar, the first strand having an end orifice arranged transversely close to a free end of the strand, for receiving said bar of the buckle, and an end notch extending from said free part up to beyond the end orifice for receiving the eyelet part of the tongue.
Apart from straps and wristbands, this invention can be applied to any type of strap comprising a band one end of which is provided with a buckle and tongue, particularly belts, straps for luggage and similar straps.
The term “strand” is used here in the general sense for designating both the flexible end parts of a strap of this type, which have to be attached to each other by means of the buckle mounted on the first strand. Since the rest of the strap does not play any part in the present invention, it can have a different structure from that of the end strands and particularly be made of different materials. Moreover, the two strands can be separate elements connected to each other indirectly, for example by the watchcase if the strap is a watch strap.
The above preamble corresponds particularly to a conventional watch strap each strand of which is made of a continuous band of flexible material such as leather, a synthetic or textile material. This type of strap can be fitted to wrists of different sizes, but only to a limited extent. In fact, if the strap has to be able to fit both particularly large wrists as well as small wrists such as those of children, the second strand has to be very long and include a very long row of holes. If a strap that is too long is attached around a wrist of medium or small size, the end part of the second strand, passing beyond the buckle, will be particularly long and will inconvenience the user. Another drawback lies in the fact that the first strand, because of its fixed length, will determine a position for the buckle which will not necessarily be opposite the watch, but will depend upon the size of the wrist. These drawbacks lead to manufacturers usually offering wristbands without links in two or three different sizes, which not only complicates manufacture, but also stock management, distribution and sales. When the strands of the straps are parts made of moulded synthetic materials, making several moulds of different size considerably increases the manufacturing. cost.
CH Patent No. 604 597 discloses a method of securing the buckle to the first strap strand, which enables the strand to be shortened to a suitable length prior to securing the buckle by inserting an intermediate metal piece forming a loop, in which the bar of the buckle (which in this case is not of the type having a tongue) engages. The first strand of the strap includes a series of transverse grooves in its bottom face, whereas the intermediate piece in the shape of a clamp comprises ribs capable of engaging in two of the grooves. Thus the strand can be cut to the desired length, and then the intermediate piece is set in place by being engaged in the two grooves the closest to the cut end of the strand. A sleeve is slipped over the intermediate piece to hold it in place, and then the buckle can be mounted on the aforecited loop. This construction is relatively complicate and, in fact, it is intended for a metallic wristband provided with a clasp which does not use a buckle and tongue.
FR Patent Application NO 2 532 826 (=GB 2 126 649) concerns a modification of a conventional type buckle and tongue strap, consisting in providing only one hole in the second strand of the strap and adjusting the length of the strap by moving the position of the buckle and tongue on the first strand. The tongue is therefore not hinged on a removable bar, but on a central cross piece, which carries at its middle a reverse U-shaped support on which the tongue is hinged. The first strand of the strap includes a row of central holes in which the user can choose to insert the tongue and its U-shaped support to determine the desired position of the buckle along the strand.
Of course, with this arrangement, the user has to have several central holes on the first strand if he wishes to be able to adjust the length of the strap at any time. Consequently, the first strand generally passes through the entire length of the buckle, as does the second strand once it is engaged in the buckle. This large thickness of the strap in the entire buckle area is a drawback. Another drawback is that any adjustment of the length of the strap means moving the buckle by a manipulation that is not particularly easy.